


A Matter of Principle

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, daeri - Freeform, daesung laughs a lot and seungri is INSULTED, he's probably a little obsessed too so shhh, i love me some good vampires, vampire!Seungri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Seungri's been a vampire for long enough to know what he's doing. He's used to himself now, but he'll never be used to how flustered Daesung makes him.





	

“I’m hungry.”

Daesung rolls his eyes at the pronouncement and doesn’t look up from the notebook Jiyong had dropped in front of him twenty minutes before. “Eat, then.” He says, and Seungri sighs, loud and obnoxious.

“Is that an invitation? Or…?” he asks, and Daesung decides that he actually  _ has to _ look up at him.

“No.” He says, voice flat but face amused. Seungri just sighs loudly again, swiveling in his chair, and Daesung feels himself roll his eyes again even as his lips twitch up into an amused smile. “Go and get some food, it helps at least a little bit, doesn’t it?” He asks, because he can’t stop himself from wanting to help at least a little bit.

“I don’t see why you won’t let me.” Seungri says instead of answering, still swiveling. It’s a conversation they’ve had before, always when Seungri is petulant and  _ hungry. _

“Because I said no.” He says, turning back to the notebook. “Maybe Youngbae-hyung will be nice enough to let you.”

Seungri scrunches his face up in distaste, which Daesung thinks is a little rude, even if he can only see the look out of the corner of his eye; Youngbae is attractive and if he’s willing to help….

“Jiyong-hyung gets mad when I suggest it  _ now. _ ” He says, as though Daesung should have thought of that. Daesung chuckles, but rolls his eyes again and flips the page, knowing Seungri won’t get the subtle hint but also desperately hoping that he will.

“Maybe,” he says because Seungri is clearly not going to leave. “But it beats being hungry, doesn’t it?”

Seungri sighs and stands up, grabbing his hat off the table beside him and flipping it fluidly up onto his head in a move that Daesung would envy if he didn’t know better than to do so in front of Seungri. “Yeah, I guess.” He says, and it’s petulant but resigned; like he hadn’t expected Daesung to give in anyway but wanted to try. Daesung ignores him as he moves around, feeling the soft twinge of annoyance fade the further from him Seungri gets, only to be replaced by the small well of amusement Daesung always feels at Seungri’s attempts.

When he’s left the room, Daesung lets out a soft sigh; Seungri’d have to do better than that to get him to agree to being bitten.

~*~*~*~*~

The club is dark and the music is loud and that’s the way Seungri likes it. He smiles, and he knows it’s alluring; he’s practiced. 

When he’d been turned, a surprise to  _ no one _ according to Jiyong, he’d fed exclusively off of blood that they’d managed to get for him from hospitals and when they couldn’t do that Youngbae and Jiyong had let him feed off them. It had been scary, for a little while, but then it was  _ normal,  _ and once it became normal and he was used to himself…

That’s when Jiyong slowly stopped letting him feed off him. It took Youngbae a little longer, easier to guilt into letting Seungri get what he wanted. What Seungri had initially wanted was the easy way out, because it was safer that way; away from the prying eyes of the public and with people he trusted and sources that weren’t circumspect. But he got used to himself, used to his hunger, and then he wanted more. 

_ Instinct _ took over, and he found himself testing his abilities, trying his luck in dark clubs and with other people who didn’t know his secret. He’d gotten better, it took a lot of practice, but now he could get most anyone he set his sights on.

Daesung is laughing in the background and Seungri feels the cold itch of awareness on the back of his neck: Daesung was laughing at  _ him. _

He scowls and turns around, and Daesung’s eyes are scrunched up in half-moons and his mouth is split in a wide grin. He looks down at himself and doesn’t see anything amiss, but then Daesung is chuckling and Seungri’s scowl deepens. “What?” He asks, and his voice is just shy of a whine.

Daesung shakes his head, eyes still scrunched up in amusement. “Nothing, nothing.” He says, loud over the music and the brim of his glass. Seungri turns away from him with a little bit of force, because he doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment, and he’s pretty certain he knows what Daesung was laughing at anyway. He sighs and stands up, waving dismissively at the table.

He’s hungry, but now he has to prove himself, has to show Daesung that he’s not something they can just laugh at. 

He finds someone likely pretty quickly, dragging her giggling and blushing past the table, arm around her waist and face pressed close to hers. He does it so Daesung will see, so that Daesung will know that he’s competent and  _ not _ ridiculous. If he almost trips and falls over her when she doesn’t move her feet fast enough...well that’s hardly his fault and that  _ definitely _ wasn’t Daesung laughing in the background.

When he comes back a while later, the girl left behind (dazed but not missing enough blood for it to be a problem), he slides into the seat beside Youngbae feeling smug. When Daesung smiles, amusement clear across his face and his eyebrows raised, Seungri can only furrow his brow in confusion until Youngbae nudges him and leans in closer than necessary to whisper to him that he’s got a little something on his teeth.

Seungri flushes pink, something that normally takes a lot of effort and makeup to do nowadays, and turns to face Youngbae to clean them off.

The next time Seungri goes out it’s alone. He goes out rather often alone now. It cuts down on the embarrassment he feels at the hands of his bandmates, while also making it easier for him to feed. Since he takes so little from the people he selects at the clubs, he has to go more frequently or find more partners in one night. He’s too much of a show off for it to be easy to take multiple partners in one night, though; he woos them all, taking his time and making them want him before he clouds their minds and takes what he needs. It makes him feel better about it. 

“If you weren’t such a flirt you could get more in one night.” Jiyong says to him a few days later and it’s something that they’ve talked about before, and something that Seunghyun had pointed out sounds like really bad advice to give  _ Seungri. _

“I manage it some nights.” Seungri says, a little defensive, and he can practically  _ hear _ Daesung roll his eyes.

“Yeah, when you’re drunk and stop believing that you need to charm them into thinking you’re going to marry them at the end of the night.” Daesung says, and Seungri scowls as Jiyong starts laughing. It’s worse because Daesung’s not wrong.

It’s even  _ worse _ because he can’t seem to be anything but clumsy and awkward and  _ wrong _ in front of Daesung. No matter how suave he is around the people he finds to feed him, it vanishes the second he’s even within hearing-distance of Daesung. They’re friends, yes, and maybe that’s what makes him try so hard and fail so spectacularly around him.

Except that it’s  _ not that. _ Not at all, because the other three have seen him in action, they can and have all attested to the fact that he’s not a clumsy mess all the time. He’s going to get Daesung to think he’s suave and seductive and attractive, though. It’s been a long time coming, but he’ll get there; Seungri is nothing if not convinced of his own abilities.

Months later, and many instances where he finds himself more and more convinced he needs to show Daesung just how seductive he can be, they’re in a foreign city and he’s just hungry and drunk enough to try and convince Daesung. 

He slides in beside Daesung at the bar, arm going around Daesung’s shoulders, and there’s that flicker of surprise followed by acceptance that Seungri knows means that Daesung won’t push him away. They’re in public, though, so  _ of course _ Daesung wouldn’t push him away; he only did that when Seungri was being obnoxious and they were alone. He leans in over Daesung to get a drink, and only leans back once it’s in his hand, trying to use his proximity to sway Daesung.

Daesung’s arm goes around his waist and he’s drunk enough to take that as a sign that he can proceed. He never takes into account the fact that Daesung  _ knows _ he’s a vampire, though. He forgets about it, and doesn’t compensate for that fact. Because Daesung is aware that Seungri’s heart isn’t really beating. Knows that Seungri only pretends to be breathing and that the warmth of his skin is artificial and brought on by proximity. 

“You’ve had a lot, haven’t you?” Daesung asks, lips barely moving and voice not loud enough for anyone that  _ isn’t _ a vampire to hear over the crush of the club.

Seungri licks over his lips, eyes having fallen to Daesung’s lips while he spoke. “More than you, yes.” He says, and it’s with just enough extra force that there’s an alluring undercurrent that echoes through Daesung’s head.

Daesung tilts his head away to counteract the pull Seungri’s seemingly unintentional magic is creating around him. He directs them both toward their booth, and Seungri pouts when he’s deposited beside Seunghyun and not in the seat beside Daesung: try 1 is a failure.

The next time Seungri tries it’s  _ actually _ unintentional. He doesn’t recognize Daesung for a moment. He’s so hungry that his eyes have changed color and everything seems to pulse around the edges so he’s wearing sunglasses in order to combat it. He’s not the hungriest he’s ever been, but he’s also got a few drinks in him and Daesung looks like the perfect treat; muscles glistening with a soft sheen of sweat from dancing, eyes bright. He stalks him into a corner and has him backed up against a wall, one hand against Daesung’s side and one against the wall beside Daesung’s head before he’s even aware of what he’s doing. 

“Seungri?” Daesung asks, and the breathy confusion has Seungri’s lips parting, brain noting peripherally that it’s Daesung and not some random person. “No, Ri, not happening.” He says, and the confusion and breathiness have been replaced by certainty and incredulity (as if Seungri were  _ playing _ with him). 

He’s pushed away rather firmly and he can’t help but to note that he likes the refined strength of Daesung’s arms. Daesung leaves him there, coming back in what feels like moments but was clearly longer than that (Seungri’s too hungry and drunk to really have been paying attention) with a glass of exactly what Seungri needs. He doesn’t ask how Daesung got it, doesn’t remember that they’re at a party in the studio, that it’s easy for Daesung to get him what he needs here.

The group jokes about it later, and Seungri doesn’t think he’ll ever live it down;  _ ‘I didn’t recognize him!’ ‘Who did you think it was?’ ‘I don’t know.’ ‘It was a YG party!?’ _

All of his attempts over the next year end in failure as well and he’s at the point where he’s refusing to admit that he’s just a little obsessed with getting Daesung to let him bite him. That he’s a little obsessed with having Daesung tell him he’s attractive ( _ maybe  _ this _ time Daesung will let me bite him. Maybe today Daesung will tell me I’m  _ hot).

He’s too drunk and too hungry and they shouldn’t have gone out.

Seungri should have known better. He shouldn’t have agreed but he  _ loves _ going out. He’s gotten his feeding down to a science and he’s a force to be reckoned with at a club and he  _ loves it. _ He’d be happier if  _ Daesung _ thought he was great, but he’ll get there, he’s been practicing.

But tonight he’s too tired out, and he doesn't want to do something he'll regret or have to feel guilty about; Daesung comes to mind as something he may feel guilty about but it's peripheral. They’ve had concerts and meet and greets and he’s flown all over the world and he hasn’t had a decent  _ meal _ in who knows how long and they’re celebrating tonight but he should have just gone back to the hotel because Soonho  _ promised _ there would be something for him to eat there…

He’s got his sunglasses on again and he’s had more to drink than he ought to have, but everyone is dancing and drinking and yelling and they’re all having a great time...but he’s hungry, and Daesung’s shirt’s fallen open and his skin is glimmering with sweat under the irregular lighting of the club. Seungri licks his lips and even with his sunglasses on and his vision wonky he can’t even pretend he doesn’t know exactly who he’s stalking toward.

Jiyong actually shifts out of the way with a look of surprise crossing his face, and Youngbae seems to do a double-take, and somewhere in the back of his mind Seungri is grinning like a little boy because he  _ knows _ he looks good. He  _ knows _ he looks like sin and seduction because that’s the look on Youngbae’s face. That’s the scowl and the possessive hand Jiyong drops onto Youngbae’s upper arm.

Daesung is surprised and then almost accepting when he finds himself being removed from the dance floor and away from the crowd to a dark corner near their table. He’s had a bit to drink, Seungri can tell, but not too much;  _ thank god. _

Seungri backs Daesung up against the wall, and Daesung lets out a laugh that’s almost panicked, like he’s not sure what to do and is trying to play it off; like he knows Seungri’s on the edge of control and he’s not sure how effective his normal reactions will be. Seungri’s too focused now, though. Single-minded and focused on Daesung and the way he smells like rain and sweat and the way his heart is already beating just a little erratically. 

Seungri licks his lips, unconscious and slow, and Daesung’s eyes drop to his mouth briefly, like he can’t help himself, and Seungri’s lips quirk up into a smirk. “You like my mouth, don’t you?” he practically purrs, and Daesung’s breath hitches in his throat.

He's not sure how much allure he's using or how much he's clouding Daesung's mind, but he can't really focus on that because he likes the sound of Daesung’s breath catching in his throat. He likes the way Daesung's eyes have fallen half shut despite his hands having come up to Seungri's upper arms. He doesn't try to push Seungri away, but the pressure is there and  _ god  _ does Seungri like it.

“Seungri,” Daesung breathes out, and Seungri can tell he had been trying for scandalized but it isn't working for him.

Seungri smiles, teeth bared and he reaches out to run his fingers along Daesung’s cheek. Daesung's hands flex and tighten against Seungri's upper arms and he pauses, fingers staying where they've landed against Daesung’s cheek. “You do, don't you.” He purrs, face closer than previously, making sure that Daesung can hear him, that Daesung can feel his closeness.

Daesung closes his eyes, lips parting on an inhale and Seungri can feel how much Daesung is slipping. He's too far gone himself to really investigate the niggling feeling of doubt in the back of his mind, too pleased by his success and the way that Daesung had been looking at him. He leans in a little more, nose bumping against Daesung’s cheek so that he can breathe in the scent of him...

...only to be interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and someone snapping their fingers.

“What?” Seungri asks, voice an acidic hiss as he steps back just a little to see who it is while still blocking Daesung from view. It’s a possessive movement, hands not leaving Daesung’s body, and he barely registers who it is ( _ Seunghyun? Jiyong? He can’t tell _ ) before they’re being ushered out, Daesung still holding onto one of his arms and one of Seungri’s hands still on Daesung.

He blinks back to himself just a little in the car, but not enough to let go of Daesung’s neck, his hand curled against the skin there, eyes staring straight ahead. He’s vaguely aware of what’s going on, Daesung’s breathing loud and a little harsher than normal beside him. He turns to look at him, but it’s dark in the car and he’s still wearing his sunglasses. Daesung’s looking up at him though, slumped in his seat, eyes wide and almost filled with shock and something else that Seungri’s eyes can’t really make out.

They’re at the hotel very shortly, and he’s pushing Daesung out of the car, their security people surrounding them and bustling them to the elevator and Seungri notes that Daesung hasn’t laughed once the whole trip. When they’re alone in the elevator, Seungri’s grip loosens and his fingers trail down Daesung’s neck. He crowds Daesung back into the corner and his lips part as he breathes in Daesung’s smell, his whole body relaxing and he leans in again... but is interrupted  _ again _ by the stopping of the elevator. Daesung uses this distraction to push at Seungri’s shoulders, and he takes the hint only enough to drag them both out of the elevator and blindly down the hall.

Daesung takes the lead then, and Seungri barely notices except that Daesung shoves a hand into Seungri’s back pocket and it brings him close against him again. He purrs low in his throat and he hears Daesung’s breath hitch before he pulls away enough to open Seungri’s room. The rational  _ Seungri _ part of his brain tells him that Daesung will try to get away from him soon, and the irrational  _ hungry vampire _ side of him tells him that he can’t let that happen because Daesung is  _ perfect. _

Seungri just holds onto Daesung, hoping that it will be enough to keep him there while he’s focused on taking his shoes off and not letting his hunger and desperate want of Daesung get the better of him.

“You need to eat, Seungri.” Daesung says, and his voice is too loud for Seungri right now. It’s too deep and too  _ Daesung. _

“Is that an invitation?” Seungri asks, and his voice is low and deep and sultry and not at all the right kind of sound for the stubborn way Daesung is trying to keep Seungri away.

Daesung chuckles, and it’s like the sound was surprised out of him. Daesung hasn’t moved to leave, though, so Seungri turns, pressing him up against the nearest wall again, hands leaving Daesung to press against the wall on either side of his head.

“If you want to leave you need to do it now.” He says, voice falling soft and rough, like the admission is hard for him. “I’m hungry, Dae.” He murmurs, the allure crawling back into his voice, unbidden. He drags a finger down over Daesung’s cheek, and watches as his muscles twitch and his breath hitches again.

“I know, Ri, I know.” he says softly, and his eyes fall half closed. Seungri pulls in a deep breath, crowding a little closer, the proximity almost as good as Daesung’s smell. Daesung reaches up then and pulls Seungri’s sunglasses off, dropping them to the floor as he drapes his arm over Seungri’s shoulder. Seungri’s eyes dart up to Daesung’s, and the light is a little too much for him, but he’s very suddenly aware that he’d deal with anything just to look at Daesung like this. “That’s better.” Daesung murmurs, and then closes his eyes all the way and tilts his head to the side. “Go on, Ri.” He adds after a short moment.

Seungri pulls in a ragged breath and he leans forward immediately, lips pressing against Daesung’s jaw before he drags them slowly down the column of his throat, tongue flicking out at short intervals. He can feel Daesung swallow beneath his lips and his mouth opens a little wider, pressing open-mouthed kisses down to the base of Daesung’s neck. Daesung’s arm wraps around his shoulders now, hand gripping Seungri’s opposite shoulder. 

“ _ Relax. _ ” Seungri murmurs against Daesung’s skin, tongue coming out to drag across the pulse point. Daesung shudders beneath him, like he’s trying to fight the compulsion to obey, but he eventually admits defeat. “You won’t feel a thing, Dae.” He murmurs, and it’s a lie, but not because Daesung will feel any pain. 

Daesung nods, swallowing again, and Seungri lets his teeth scrape lightly over his skin. A soft and surprised sound falls from Daesung’s lips and Seungri smiles, pleased. He licks over the spot again, and then opens his mouth, biting down.

Daesung’s other hand comes up immediately to grab at the fabric of Seungri’s shirt, whimpering softly, and Seungri hums against his neck as he starts to drink. He’s overcome almost immediately by the taste and smell and he’d already known he was too drunk and hungry to really control himself, but now he’s overwhelmed and if it weren’t for the way Daesung moans softly in his ear, his hand loosening against Seungri’s shoulder, Seungri might not have stopped. 

He pulls away slowly, fangs retracting, and he licks over the wound until it’s healed beneath his tongue. He presses soft kisses back up Daesung’s throat, ending with a quick press of his lips to Daesung’s, before he pulls away. 

He could drink more, and  _ oh god _ but does he want to, but he can’t, not from Daesung, not right now. He pulls Daesung close against him, and notes with a gentle cluck of his tongue that Daesung stumbles in his footing, whimpering softly as he drags his arms around Seungri. 

“Shhh, hyung.” Seungri murmurs, helping Daesung to the bed. 

Daesung’s sleepy now, the magic of Seungri’s allure making him drowzy and hazy, only a faint memory of a singular sharp pain and then simple pleasure running through his mind. Seungri has to tear his eyes away from the way Daesung’s skin has flushed red and how Daesung’s chest is moving as he pants softly for breath. He turns to the mini fridge and pulls out some type of juice, opening it and returning to the bed.

“They say this helps.” He murmurs, a little sheepish and a lot more himself with the majority of his hunger sated. He pulls Daesung up against him and helps him drink it until he’s certain that Daesung  _ feels _ correct. 

He gets up off the bed, settling Daesung back against the pillows as he does so, and turns to grab something for himself, drinking quickly, aware that Daesung is slowly starting to stir again; eyes starting to bore a hole in Seungri’s back.

“You going to sit there with your back to me all night?” Daesung asks, voice soft but there’s a tremor of amusement there that has Seungri’s lips twitching.

“I was considering it.” he shoots back, standing fluidly and wiping at his mouth before turning toward Daesung. 

Daesung smiles, but he still looks tired and just a little wan. “I’d rather you didn’t.” he says, softer than before, just a little more vulnerable; like the hint of a question,  _ are you going to stay with me? _

“The bed’s more comfortable.” Seungri says with a shrug, walking over and  _ almost _ tripping over one of his discarded shirts from that morning. Daesung’s smile goes broader and he sits back, clearly waiting for Seungri to come lie down beside him. “You should sleep now.” Seungri murmurs as he climbs onto the bed, turning onto his side to look at Daesung.

Seungri doesn’t fall asleep until well after Daesung has; mind swirling and arms reaching out to pull Daesung against him possessively. 

“I did good! Tell them I did good.” Seungri says, eager to prove himself, arm latched around Daesung’s like he doesn’t plan on ever letting go.

Daesung smiles softly, eyes tired and still a little unsteady. “You were on your best behavior.” He concedes, and Seungri beams, turning to look at Jiyong who had a rather dubious expression on his face. 

Youngbae clucks, pushing Jiyong aside gently. “Nothing a good breakfast can’t make better, right?” he asks, and Jiyong backs down.

If any of them are alarmed by how possessive Seungri becomes of Daesung...they wisely keep it to themselves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be something else...and the prompt was for something else...but this walked away from me so YAY I'll be writing another daeri vampire story. >


End file.
